He Deserved It
by NaniWise
Summary: Short Modern AU one shot. Mentioned Allen. Protective Cross. Please R n R. God bless! One of the parents ask Cross not to take Allen to any Halloween festivities.


**_(I own nothing. All rights go to the original owners. I saw a post on Tumblr asking for protective Cross fics so here you go! Don't be a judge! Good day and God bless!)_**

"Um, father Cross? I have a question?"

From his cup of coffee as dark as his soul, Cross merely looked at the woman.

He knew her. Karin.

He recognized her by her very distinct haircut and voice.

She lived a few blocks away from his house with her husband and son, Cosimov.

He knew her well not because they were friends. The mere idea disgusted him. No, he just knew her because she was determined to always be heard and known by everyone at the church. She led a sort of 'mothers only' club where they were supposed to study God's word but instead, she seemed to use it more as an opportunity to advertise her great middle class wealth and great grades of her son.

He may have been a priest so it was not really in the job description to judge people but Cross knew her kind. She did everything for her own pride under the guise of being a friendly neighbor.

That's why he knew she would want nothing but trouble when she approached him as he sat alone in a coffee shop, quietly sipping his coffee while he tried to ignore his headache, steadily getting worse by the moment.

And with the approach of the woman his headaches progression kicked into overdrive.

"Excuse me, Father Cross, " She said, clearing her throat, "There is a matter I need to discuss with you. "

His glasses began to fog from the steaming coffee as he just looked at her.

He knew she'd talk anyway, so what was the point of responding.

"Well you see," Karin began, just as he predicted, "Me and the other ladies were thinking and we were just so so so worried about Allen! ".

His eye twitched.

Why was she mentioning Allen at a time like this? Could she not tell by the early signs of wrinkles and the dark rings under his eyes that he did not want to hear about him right now?

Outside of home, that brat was the babysitter Miranda's responsibility.

Work was his only escape, so why on earth was she bringing him up?

"Well he's so angry and violent all the time, " She said with a fake pout, talking to Cross like he were some child, like he were stupid, "And I was just thinking, well… . "

"... Spit it out. "

"Well, that maybe you shouldn't take him to the Halloween this year. "

Oh.

And that's when it all suddenly made sense.

He stopped drinking his coffee because of the bitter taste that overtook his mouth.

"Marian, I'm just going to be honest with you," She continued, the most face concern plastered all over her face, "Allen is kind of a heathen. We are all concerned about how his presence influences the children… . "

And so her true colors shown through.

So not only did this woman think she could do his job of raising Allen for him but she was going to use a religion based on lack of judgment for the sake of shunning a twelve year old boy?

"I mean, it's a holiday about monsters and evil things in the dark! " She laughed like anything she was saying anything funny, "I don't know about you but I wouldn't want to give him any ideas… "

Cross' blood boiled in his veins.

He suddenly stood from his table, causing her to jump.

"If anyone is getting ideas, " He hissed, voice thick with venom, "It is you. "

And before she could respond, he brushed past her and left the coffee shop, not caring that he left his overpriced coffee on the table.

All the way to his car, a red pickup truck across the parking lot, he was just muttering to himself.

Honestly, she should have just come forward and told it to Cross straight, that she hated Allen and thought him somehow too corrupt to be around her precious Cosimov. Then maybe he wouldn't have to waste his time listening to her talk.

Oh. Oh this was the lowest of the low.

It wasn't like he was entirely fond of the brat either but he was his brat alone which meant he was the only one allowed to feel that way.

He didn't even have a day off on Halloween. Cross, despite how long the brat had moaned and groaned about wanting to go trick or treating, was going to leave him at home with Miranda while he worked the night shift at his second job.

Now, things had changed.

Now, not only was Allen gonna go to the party but he was gonna go trick or treating for as long as he wanted and he was gonna get a costume, to, an overpriced Halloween costume that Cross was gonna put his drinking money into.

He was gonna make sure that kid had an amazing night if not just out of spite, maybe because he deserved it.


End file.
